


In a white room

by MoxFirefly



Series: Hell and you [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bray Wyatt - Freeform, Cross Over, M/M, NSFW, Smut, jon moxley - Freeform, the fiend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: Nights blend into nightmares.Jon Moxley contemplates the people in his life he walked away from.But he gets a visit from someone he didn’t expect.





	In a white room

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this ship. So I decided to revamp them into what they are now and make it spooky. Happy October!
> 
> I have a writing blog over at tumblr: hagelpaimon

On many occasions Jon Moxley had partaken in illegal activities.

For the most part he’d either gotten arrested or ended up bloodied for it. Being young and stupid had one perk, resilience.

Those times seem so far away now. His life had turned and turned. He’s found darkness, love, betrayal and like a loop he’s ended up at the genesis of it all.

He’d buried the last few years in a box and left it somewhere south of his heart.

He took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it into the dark. There was no need to go back into the bar and the cool crisp air seduced him into taking a walk.

Memories found themself bouncing back and forth. He’d seen a flyer with Seth’s face in another nameless town. He’d shamefully kept it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Roman’s number was the only number he couldn’t bring himself to erase. How many nights had his thumb hovered over the digits?

Then there was Bray.

Fucking Bray Wyatt.

He felt goosebumps and turned instinctively to check behind himself. Mox remembers too much when the streets are desolate and the quiet is somehow too loud.

Some of his mistakes laid with Bray. 

He’d read or heard that something had snapped or strangely enough, gotten fixed. Bray was different but nevertheless the enigma that plagued his thoughts on occasions.

There was rustling in the air. The puddle beneath his boots seemed to shift. Something in his blood ran cold. He quickened his pace down a near by alley. The air felt so thick.

Then he saw it.

He’d often been the butt of jokes with Seth and Roman about his distaste of horror movies. This was the very embodiment of that distaste. His legs wanted to move and his throat wanted to release a scream that died in his throat. Whatever this monster was had wrapped it’s hand around his throat and slammed him against the wall.

Moxley squirmed until it spoke. “_Lamb_” it’s almost demonic voice spoke against his ear.

Mox remembered that infernal nickname and the owner of its whispers. His eyes bugged out. This wasn’t or more so how could it be.

“B-bray?” Adrenaline made him touch the grotesque clown like mask. He couldn’t see blue eyes but the shape of them, all too familiar. The hand around his neck loosened and instead cupped his cheek. “What the fuck did you do to yourself?!” There was fear but also an inch of pain to his words. This couldn’t be Bray.

He saw tattoos he knew by memory and in the devastatingly realization he felt pain take over fear. Bray was a scumbag but god, why would he resort to becoming this? 

Bray gripped the back of Mox’s neck. Pressing his forehead to the others. Something he’d often done. If his features weren’t hidden he’d grinned that grin of his. Mox felt his blood calm. This was familiar and alien. He saw Bray but yet not. His hands studied the mask again. He saw tattoos that he didn’t remember. But to the touch and in its core this was Bray.

Loneliness made Mox wrap his arms around him. “You fucking freak, you fucked yourself up good now” This hurt, seeing remnants of someone he’d strangely cared about.

He blamed loneliness a lot when it came to Bray. He blamed his broken soul on Roman. His broken heart on Seth.

Somewhere within his ice cold blood and the familiar aura of Bray he said fuck it.

He let this thing devour him again.  
——————————-

Moxley felt drunk when his eyes opened. He was in his hotel room, the night stand clock flashing 3:00am. He sat up in a haze of cold sweat. 

He dragged himself to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

Then he felt it. Like a soft caress up his spine and a hot breath on the back of his neck. He kept his eyes on the sink, shivering softly.

Slowly he lifted his gaze and his breath caught in his chest. Bray was very much there and his skin felt somewhere in the middle of heat and cold fear. 

“_Don’t be afraid_” that terrifying voice that wasn’t Bray’s soothing croon said. Moxely stared at him through the mirror. The touch on his spine made him grip the sink. His eyes fluttered closed. How many times had he’s done this with him? 

But this thing wasn’t the Bray he knew anymore.

Fuck he felt just like him though.

The softness of the mask caressed itself against his cheek. One hand gripped his jaw, the other slithered down his backside. “Fuck, god” It’d been so long since he’d been touched like this. He could feel the vibration of Bray’s chuckle. Even more so when his shorts were pushed down.

Bray would’ve kissed some part of him by now. This thing didn’t seem to enthused to do so. But here sure knew how to make him stutter out a plea when he felt a digit push itself into him. The hot breath that blew against his ear made him shiver. His hands almost slipped off the sink when the digits were pushed further into him. The hand gripping his jaw shoved Teo digits into his mouth harshly.

Bray and himself always played harshly but this was different. This was much more animalistic than those times. The digits fucking him touched his most sensitive spot. The ones in his mouth made him choke. The laughter ran across his throat. “Fuck!” Was his muffled curse. 

His cock was painfully hard and he longed to touch himself. Bray didn’t tell him to do nor did he do it for him. This wasn’t how it would go. Mox knew that from the way he was being fucked deep and hard. He felt Bray’s fingers hit his prostate again and his legs almost betrayed him.

The fingers in his mouth choked him harder and in the frenzied heat of it all he came. A muffled choked moan and Bray burying his masked face against Mox’s throat.


End file.
